Only Exception
by J.J. Smith
Summary: After moving to New York Chantal can finally be who she really is. Kurt/mtf!Sebastian.
1. Only Exception

**Only exception**

Moving to New York had been freeing for Chantal. With leaving behind Westerville and her father, she was able to leave behind Sebastian as well. Her mother had been very accepting of her, and there's no way she could be happier than she is right now.

She's been growing out her hair for months, but it's not yet as long as she wants it to be. She wore wigs when she first moved to New York, but now she's proudly showing off her own hair that's long enough to reach just below her jawline.

She's had a long day at college and decides to stop for coffee before making her way home. Her confidence grows just that tiny bit when the barista she places her order with uses female pronouns. She sits down at the last available table with her coffee.

Her good mood comes crashing down, though, when she recognizes the person who enters the shop: Kurt Hummel. She makes herself as small as she can and hopes that Kurt won't notice her.

New York isn't as glamorous as Kurt thought it was going to be. It's expensive, and, without college to go to, Kurt spends most of his time working or going to auditions. He's quickly finding out that Broadway isn't really his thing, and now he has no idea what to do with his life.

He's just finished his shift at the grocery store he works at and decides to go for some much-needed coffee before heading to his too small studio apartment. He orders his coffee and then looks around for a place to sit. All the tables are taken. His eyes fall on a girl, about his age, sitting alone at a table. She looks sort of familiar, though Kurt's can't quite figure out why. He walks over to her.

"Excuse me, could I maybe join you? There aren't any free seats."

When the girl looks up at him, he gasps. "S-sebastian?!"

Chantal's practically in shock when she sees Kurt approaching her. At first he doesn't seem to recognize her and she's grateful for it. Then she hear him say _that_ name.

"It's Chantal," she tells him, sounding a lot more confident than she feels.

Kurt's staring at her; he doesn't really know what to think. She looks like she could be Sebastian's twin, but as far as he's aware Sebastian doesn't have one. "I'm sorry, you... you look like my friend." He's trying to wrap his mind around it. Maybe she's related to Sebastian.

Chantal knows she now has a choice. She can either tell Kurt the truth, or pretend Sebastian's her cousin or something. It's not a hard choice; she's sick of hiding who she is. "I wasn't aware you ever considered me your friend, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widen and he has to sit down. "You... You _are_ Sebastian!"

Chantal rolls her eyes, Kurt's already annoying her. "I told you that it's Chantal."

Kurt's trying to make sense of everything. "What are you saying? Are you..."

"A freak?"

"No! I... I didn't mean that. I just... Fuck, you can't just expect me to magically know whatever's going on with you."

"It's pretty simple. I'm trans." Chantal shrugs. "If you don't like it, you can leave."

"It's not like that! I'm just confused, Seba... Chantal. It's not everyday you find out the guy who made your life miserable is actually a girl. You've got to give me some time to process this," Kurt snaps.

Chantal laughs; she didn't think Kurt would accept this so easily. The only thing he's mad at is her lack of tact. She can definitely live with that.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurt's confused. This is a lot of information to take in, and now Chantal's laughing as well.

"Nothing, I'm just... happy." Chantal has never considered coming out to Kurt, but now that she has she does indeed feel happy, and a lot more at peace with herself.

Kurt's silent. He's still trying to make sense of it all. It's difficult for him to connect the girl he's seeing in front of him right now with Sebastian, the jerk who tried to steal his boyfriend.

"So, how's Blaine?" Chantal doesn't want to focus on herself anymore, and she is sort of curious about Kurt's life. She'll never admit it to anyone, but she has been thinking about Kurt from time to time.

Kurt freezes, he wasn't expecting that question. "I don't know. We're not really on friendly terms." He manages to keep his voice even, to his greatest surprise.

Chantal raises an eyebrow; Kurt's answer surprised her. "Wait... you broke up?! I thought for sure you two were going to last."

Kurt has to try harder now to appear unaffected. "You thought wrong. And so did I, apparently." There's a slight tremor in his voice that Chantal picks up.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Kurt's surprised by Chantal's concern for him. "Um... not really. I... I miss him." He's trying to fight back the tears – he's sworn he was done crying – when Chantal hands him a napkin.

"I won't judge you for crying," she whispers.

Kurt dabs at his eyes. "I will judge myself, however. It's been two months; you'd think I'd get over him."

"He was your first boyfriend; it's okay to be upset for some time."

Kurt has to bite his lip to stop himself from sobbing out loud. "Why are you so nice to me? You used to be such a jerk."

Chantal smiles lightly at him. "I can finally be myself."

This comment manages to snap Kurt out of his pity party. Suddenly, Chantal's behavior last year makes a lot more sense. Whenever he had to hide who he was, he also got pissed. "I'm sorry."

Chantal has a puzzled look on her face. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm not sure. For your life being the way it is, or something like that," Kurt explains.

"I may not have been dealt the best cards, but I _am_ happy. I'd rather have the right body, but I can live with this one." Chantal's touched by Kurt's words; she hadn't expected him to care this much.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Kurt compliments her.

Chantal's grateful she wasn't drinking at the time, because Kurt's compliment shocked her more than anything ever had. She blushed. "T-thank you."

Kurt smiles at her and relaxes. "So, what brings you to New York?"

"I go to Columbia." Chantal never would have expected she'd actually like talking to Kurt. "What's the _fabulous_ Kurt Hummel doing in New York?"

Kurt's smile disappears. "My life's anything but fabulous nowadays. I have three minimum wage jobs and... I just don't know what to do with my life anymore." He drops his head to the table. "I'm exhausted. I'm considering going back to Lima."

"You can't!" Chantal says, louder than she'd meant to. "I mean... Fuck it. Kurt, you're my inspiration. You were bullied and you didn't stop being yourself. If I hadn't met you last year I probably wouldn't be here right now and I certainly wouldn't be wearing a dress! I owe you. So, I guess it's time I do something for you."

Kurt blinks, he can't believe what he's hearing.

"My mom needs an assistant. It's not very glamorous, and she can be a very demanding bitch at times, but I think if anyone can handle her, it's you." Chantal bites her lip. She really hopes Kurt will take the job, because it means Kurt will stay in New York _and_ it means she'll have an excuse to see Kurt more often.

"Um... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Kurt's still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. "Are you sure your mother would want me, though?"

Chantal rolls her eyes. "Let me worry about mom while you worry on what to wear on your first day at Vogue."

Kurt's mouth falls open and he stares at Chantal. "V-vogue? Did you just say Vogue?"

Chantal smirks. "Yeah, didn't I mention how my mother works there? Stupid mistake."

"Oh my god! I... I could actually work for Vogue soon?!"

"Yep." Chantal loves seeing Kurt this happy and she decides in that moment that she's going to do whatever she can to make Kurt happy.

"Se... Sorry, Chantal." Kurt bites his lip and frowns; he almost messed up Chantal's name and he kind of hates himself for it. She just did something that could change his whole life and he can't even remember to use her real name.

"It's okay. You've known me as Sebastian longer than you've known me as Chantal. I'm not expecting any miracles; you'll mess up from time to time. It's okay. The fact that you had no problem accepting me is already more than I could ask for."

Kurt reaches out and takes Chantal's hand. "You're amazing, and what you're offering to do for me... I can't thank you enough."

Chantal squeezes Kurt's hand. "No need to thank me. But... I would like to hang out with you sometime."

Kurt laughs softly. "I'd like that as well. When you're not insulting me, or trying to get into my boyfriend's pants you're actually really nice to be around."

Chantal frowns and pulls her hand back. "Well, you don't have to worry about me stealing your boyfriend anymore. That's never going to happen."

"Yeah, Blaine's yours if you want him..." Suddenly, realization dawns on Kurt. Chantal doesn't think a guy that would date Kurt would want her. He has a feeling Chantal thinks no one would want her. He falls silent, not sure of what to say.

Chantal swallows and puts on a fake smile. "Anyway, if you give me your number I'll call you after I talk to mom."

Kurt's grateful for the change of subject and gives Chantal his number. "Thank you again, for that. I should go, though. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

When Kurt smiles at her before leaving her heart flutters slightly, though she'll never admit that, not even to herself.

Convincing her mother to hire Kurt is easier than Chantal thought it would be. Apparently she's been talking about Kurt a lot, in a positive way, something she hadn't noticed until her mother informs her of it. When her mother insinuates that she might have a little crush on Kurt she huffs and tells her that she'd never fall for someone like Kurt. She adds a few insults just to make sure her mother doesn't get the wrong idea.

She calls Kurt to tell him he has the job. She tells herself the only reason she likes making Kurt happy is because he's her inspiration, not because of what her mother thinks. She doesn't have a crush on Kurt; she can't have. She's a girl, sort of, and Kurt's gay. When the phone call turns from a short announcement into a several hour long conversation which leaves her with a smile on her face for the rest of the day, she realizes that there may be a little bit of truth behind her mother's words.

The job at Vogue could not have come at a better time for Kurt. He went from leading a miserable life, with no prospects for a better future, to having a job he could have only dreamed off. Victoria Sagan was a very demanding woman – none of her previous assistants had lasted more than a year working for her – but Kurt was used to Rachel Berry. Even something as simple as getting her coffee is better than Kurt's previous jobs. Kurt's life has finally taken a turn for the better.

If you'd asked him a year ago what he thought his life in New York would look like, it wouldn't be anything like the life he's living right now. Kurt had imagined him going to NYADA with Rachel, studying to be on Broadway. He'd imagined missing Blaine horribly for a year and then they'd life together. He'd tried that life, and it didn't work out for him. Now, he's working at Vogue for the head editor, he's single, and every day he's looking forward to the next time he'll see Chantal.

The thing with Chantal, whatever it is, has certainly come as a surprise. Whenever Kurt has to work late, she comes over with a fresh cup of coffee for him. If he didn't know any better he'd think Chantal had feelings for him. Unfortunately, he knows better. Chantal likes having him around because he doesn't judge her or treat her like some kind of freak. The more time he spends with her, the more confused he gets. It had taken him a few days to get used to the fact that the Sebastian he knew is now Chantal, but ever since he sees her as 100% female. He also sees himself as 100% gay, which is why his crush on Chantal is so confusing. He hadn't expected his little crush on Sebastian to last when he found out he's a woman, but it has. It might even have grown.

He's been Victoria's assistant for three weeks, when he has to work late again. He has to wait for the mock-up of the cover to be printed. Victoria must have informed Chantal of the fact that the printer is running late, because he shows up at Kurt's desk with two hot cups of coffee.

"You spoil me," Kurt says as he gratefully takes the coffee. "I don't normally accept people's help or charity, but it seems you're my one exception."

Chantal smiles at him and sits down on his desk. "I like spoiling you, Kurt, so you'd better accept it." She sips her coffee.

"You already got me my dream job, what more can I ask of you?" Kurt sips his coffee and moans softly at the taste. "Oh, I needed that."

"How are you handling working for my mother? Do you want to strangle her yet?" Chantal grins.

"I'm used to Rachel Berry; your mother's easy."

Chantal laughs and has to put her coffee down before she drops it. "My mother, easy? I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that."

Kurt laughs and leans back in his chair. "Most people didn't have my High School life. Glee club, and especially Rachel, prepared me for everything your mother can throw at me."

"Mom's really impressed with your work, you know. I've never heard her this positive about one of her assistants." Chantal loves the way Kurt's eyes widen at the compliment.

"Really? I... I'm nothing special and I'm still learning. I can't be that good." Kurt bites his lip and looks away; he doesn't want Chantal to see him blush.

"You're passionate, and that's what mom loves to see. And you make amazing coffee."

Kurt laughs and turns to look at Chantal again. It hits him then, how his crush might be more than just a crush. Chantal's beautiful. He's been hung up on this whole gender thing, and he doesn't want to be. Maybe having a girlfriend isn't bad, not when it's Chantal. Now he just needs to find a way to ask her out, without making it seem like he wants Sebastian.

"Chantal, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Chantal raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Um... are you dating anyone?" Kurt asks, nervously.

Chantal laughs. "Yeah, people are just lining up to date me." She rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not dating anyone."

Kurt wants to hug Chantal, he can see the hurt in her eyes. He can't back down now, all he can do is hope that this won't ruin their friendship. "I'd like to date you." His voice is softer than he wanted it to be.

"What?!" Chantal's shocked. Sure, she'd been thinking, or rather dreaming, about Kurt and her going on a date, but she never thought it might actually happen. "If you're doing this because you pity me or because you think you owe me then please... don't."

"No! It's not like that, I swear." Kurt takes Chantal's hands in his and looks her in the eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, even though you're a girl. I want to try going out with you, Chantal. Will you please give me a chance to date you?"

Chantal studies Kurt's face. He looks serious, but it's too good to be true. This can't possibly be happening, not to her at least. Still, she can't let this opportunity go. "Yes. I... I'd love to go on a date with you."

Kurt smiles brightly and brings her left hand up to his lips. He places a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Thank you."

Chantal doesn't know whether to swoon over how loved Kurt makes her feel or slap him for being so cheesy. She blushes and pulls her hand away. "I may be a woman, but I'm not a fucking princess."

Kurt chuckles. "I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of experience dating girls. You'll have to bear with me while I work this out."

"Just treat me the way you'd treat me if I were a guy."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Still don't have a lot of experience, but I'll try. I am incredibly cheesy at times, though. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Mmm, maybe I could use a little bit of cheese in my life." She leans down to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Just a little, though," she warns him.

"I'll try to hold back." Kurt smiles at her. "So, does this make you my girlfriend, or is it too early to call you that?"

Chantal feels her heart swell at the word 'girlfriend', it sounds so amazing coming from Kurt's mouth. "Oh, I'm definitely your girlfriend." She grins at Kurt.

"My girlfriend... I never thought I'd like the sound of that."

"Your first girlfriend..."

"Not the first," Kurt interrupts her. "I dated Brittany Pierce for a brief period three years ago. I even kissed her." Kurt shudders lightly. "It didn't work out. I was too gay for her."

Chantal frowns. "Kurt, I'm a girl. I may have a penis, but..."

"No buts, Chantal. You are a girl, I know that. I see you as a girl, no matter what parts you have. Somehow, when it involves you, I don't care. You are my _girl_friend, my one exception." Kurt gets up and stands between Chantal's legs. "I didn't like kissing Brittany, but I'm pretty sure I'll love kissing you."

Chantal licks her lips unconsciously; she can't keep her eyes away from Kurt's lips, so close to hers. "Maybe we should test that."

"I was just about to suggest that." Kurt wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

Chantal puts her hands on Kurt's chest. How has she never noticed how muscular he is until this moment? She hesitates for a second and then she feels Kurt's lips on hers. She relaxes into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck to keep him close.

Kurt smiles into the kiss and pulls back, resting his forehead against Chantal's. "Yep, definitely love kissing you."


	2. Falling Into Place

**A/N: **I'm surprised how well received this fic is. I never thought other people would like Chantal and Kurt. I'm turning this into a multi-chapter fic now, because I have way too many ideas for these two. I hope you guys enjoy this part and leave me some nice reviews.

**Falling Into Place**

Both Kurt and Chantal are extremely nervous before their first date. They've agreed to not make too much of a big deal out of it and have decided on having dinner at Kurt's apartment.

Kurt has changed his clothes three times in the last hour before putting on his first outfit, a simple, but fashionable, pair of jeans with his favorite shirt. Then, there's the problem of what to cook for Chantal. It shouldn't be that difficult; it's not the first time Chantal's coming over for dinner, but this time it's a date. Not just any date, their first date. He keeps it simple; if Chantal is even half as nervous as he is, it won't matter anyway. He cooks some pasta from his mother's recipe. It's one of his favorite dishes to make, and he's done it often enough that he isn't worried he'll screw it up. He nearly burns the sauce twice, but five minutes before Chantal is due to arrive, he finishes the dish, perfect as always.

Chantal is just as nervous as Kurt, if not more. She doesn't have a lot of friends and Kurt is without a doubt her best friend at the moment; she's afraid to lose him. She's also afraid Kurt is going to realize he doesn't want to date someone like her anyway. Never before has she had problems picking out her clothes, but today she can't decide what to wear. Kurt knows a lot about fashion and she wants to impress him.

She wants to call her best friend for advice and she almost does before she realizes she can't very well ask her boyfriend what to wear on their first date. She's still not used to the term boyfriend and every time she thinks it she gets this nervous flutter in her stomach.

Her mother helps her pick out a simple, but elegant dress.

"You look beautiful," Victoria says, tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Chantal rolls her eyes. "Please don't turn into an emotional mess. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Seriously?" Victoria walks over to the closet and gets out a belt which she ties around her daughter's waist. "You've been talking about Kurt for months; you can't convince me this isn't a big deal." She takes a step back to inspect the outfit. "Besides, you wouldn't have asked me to dress you if it wasn't a big deal."

Chantal looks at herself in the mirror. "Fine, it is a big deal, but you'd better not start crying." She smiles softly at her reflection. "Do you think Kurt will approve?" she asks her mother.

Victoria moves to stand behind her daughter. "Honey, if he doesn't approve, I'm firing him, because you look amazing."

Chantal laughs softly. "I don't know whether to thank you for the compliment or tell you off for threatening to fire my boyfriend." Chantal reaches for the pair of earrings her mother has picked to go with the dress and puts them in.

"I don't think I'll ever fire Kurt; he's way too good at his job," Victoria says. "Though, that doesn't mean I won't threaten to fire him if he hurts you."

Chantal feels her heart swell; she still has trouble believing how accepting her mother is. She doesn't have to say how much this means to her. She meets her mother's eyes in the mirror and both women have trouble keeping it dry.

"Try to relax," Victoria advises her. "You and Kurt have been hanging out a lot lately; you'll be fine."

"This isn't like normal; this is a date. A real date, mom. If I mess this up..." Chantal can feel the nerves coming back. "I can't mess this up."

Victoria hugs her gently. "It's going to be okay," she promises.

Victoria manages to calm Chantal down slightly before she has to leave, but by the time she's knocking on Kurt's door, the nerves are back full-force.

"Hi," she greets him, nervously.

Kurt's a bit taken aback when he sees Chantal. "Wow... you're beautiful." A bit of the nerves disappear from both of them. Kurt steps aside to let Chantal in.

"Something smells great," Chantal says.

"Let's hope it tastes just as good." Kurt leads Chantal to the kitchen where he's set the small table.

Normally, the two of them could spend hours not talking to each other without it getting uncomfortable, but tonight is different. The moment they sit down for dinner, silence falls over them. Both try to break the silence a few times, but the conversation never takes off.

Thirty minutes, in their eyes meet and they both burst out laughing.

"We should be able to do this," Chantal says.

"I know! It shouldn't be this hard. We know each other, we like each other, we hang out all the time. In fact, we've had evenings just like this one that were perfect."

"Maybe this is too formal for us," Chantal suggests. "Maybe we're not dinner with candlelight people."

"I think you might be right; let's do this differently." Kurt blows out the candles he'd lit before dinner and stands up. "We're having dessert on the couch."

Chantal smiles and puts the dirty dishes in the sink. "That sounds a lot more like us." She leans over to Kurt and kisses him softly. "Please tell me you made chocolate cake."

Kurt pulls out two slices of chocolate cake and smiles widely. "Like I wouldn't make my girlfriend's favorite cake on our first date."

They sit down on the couch and immediately curl up against each other. Kurt hands Chantal her cake.

"I'm so in love with you right now," Chantal says.

"Of course the best way to your heart would be with chocolate. You're such a girl," he teases.

Chantal rolls her eyes. She doesn't say how happy that little comment makes her, but Kurt knows. "You're such an idiot." She takes a bite of the cake and moans at the taste. "But you're still the best cook I know."

Kurt pulls her closer. "Wow, a compliment. That must have really hurt you."

Chantal laughs and pokes him with her elbow. "Shut up and eat your cake, Hummel."

Kurt presses a soft kiss to her cheek. "As you wish, Smythe."

They eat their cake in silence, but it's anything but uncomfortable this time. They put the empty plates on the coffee table and snuggle closer.

"Want to watch Project Runway?" Chantal suggests.

"Yes!" Kurt reaches for the remote and turns the TV on. "I don't know about you, but this seems like the perfect date to me."

oooOOOooo

Kurt has the afternoon off and has made plans to hang out with Rachel. They don't get a lot of chances to hang out; Rachel's busy with college while Kurt is busy with work. From the second Rachel enters Kurt's apartment, things are like they used to be. They talk about NYADA, Kurt's job, Rachel's trouble with Finn, musicals they want to watch (again) until Rachel asks the question Kurt's been avoiding to answer for weeks.

"Who's this Chantal you keep talking about?"

It isn't that Kurt is ashamed of Chantal; it's just that he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't feel right outing her to Rachel, but he can't keep her a secret forever. Rachel is one of his best friends, Chantal being the second one; it's inevitable that they'll meet some day.

"Um... Chantal's a friend of mine. A very good friend," Kurt explains.

"Why haven't I met her yet?" Rachel looks slightly offended. "I'm your best friend, Kurt! You've met all of my new friends, so why are you hiding her from me?"

Kurt sighs; in all his years of dealing with Rachel, he's learned that once she wants something, she won't stop until she gets it. "It's complicated," he says, before correcting himself. "Actually, it's not complicated at all." Kurt takes a deep breath and braces himself for Rachel's inevitable outburst. "Chantal's my girlfriend."

Rachel stares at Kurt, her mouth opening and closing several times. "You... Kurt, honey, you do remember you're gay, right? I know the break up with Blaine was hard on you, but that doesn't mean you can just go date some poor, innocent girl."

Kurt snorts when he hears Rachel call Chantal innocent. Chantal Smythe is many things, but innocent isn't one of them. "Rach, please don't ever call Chantal innocent again."

Rachel puts her hand on Kurt's shoulder and looks at him like he's having some sort of mental breakdown. "Kurt, listen to me. You like men and it's not fair of you to let some girl think you're into her, just because you got your heart broken."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Rachel, you listen to me now. I love Chantal, the same way I loved Blaine, maybe even more. I know she's a girl, and I know that I'm gay; it doesn't matter."

Rachel sighs. "I know you're stubborn, so I'll just let this runs its course. You know where to find me when things take a turn for the worse."

"Don't be dramatic, Rach. It's all going to be fine, trust me." Kurt tries to reason with her.

"I want to meet this _girlfriend_of yours." Rachel crosses her arms and glares at Kurt.

"I..." Kurt hadn't considered that; he isn't sure Chantal wants Rachel to know. "I'll have to talk to her first."

Rachel looks offended again. "Why wouldn't your girlfriend want to meet me? I'm very pleasant to be around."

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you," Kurt comforts her, though his mind goes back to last year when Chantal blackmailed Rachel.

"Why don't you call her? Maybe she's free as well," Rachel suggests, though her tone makes it clear she won't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but she's probably studying or something."

As it turns out, Chantal isn't studying and is more than happy to introduce herself as Kurt's girlfriend to Rachel. Kurt suspects the only reason Chantal is looking forward to 'meeting' Rachel is because she wants to see Kurt explain why he's dating her.

Kurt's nervously tapping his fingers on his leg while he waits for Chantal to arrive; he can hardly imagine this going well. He's not sure whether to tell Rachel she already knows Chantal. Before he can make a decision Chantal knocks on the door.

Rachel runs over to the door and opens it before Kurt has a chance to stop her. She gapes at the girl in front of her and for the first time since Kurt met her, she doesn't know what to say.

Kurt stands behind Rachel. "Rachel, meet my girlfriend, Chantal." He gently moves Rachel to the side so Chantal can pass her. Kurt tangles his fingers with Chantal and kisses her softly.

"Y-you..." Rachel gapes at the two of them. "Kurt, that's Sebastian Smythe!"

"No, this is Chantal, my girlfriend," Kurt says, his voice calm. "We used to know her as Sebastian, but her name's Chantal now."

Rachel's still frozen on her spot, she's having difficulty trying to make sense of the situation.

Chantal pulls her hand out of Kurt's and closes the door that Rachel's too shocked to close. She doesn't know exactly what to say to make this situation better for Rachel. "Let's go sit down."

Rachel nods and lets Kurt hold her hand as she walks over to the couch, her mind still trying to process everything. "Um... are you transgendered?" Rachel asks Chantal hesitantly.

Chantal smiles softly. "Yes, I am."

Rachel nods. "Oh... okay. I can deal with this."

Kurt rolls his eyes; he knows where this is going. Rachel's going to make this all about herself.

"You really should have told me about this sooner, Kurt," Rachel scolds him. "I'm your best friend; I thought that meant something. Surely, you could have told me you're dating Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt sighs. "You're one of my best friends, and it does indeed mean something, and I'm not dating Sebastian; I'm dating Chantal. Chantal is my other best friend and I wasn't going to out her to you."

Rachel huffs; Kurt knows she doesn't like sharing the title of Kurt's best friend. "You still should have told me."

It takes Kurt and Chantal two hours and the promise of a shopping trip to get Rachel to promise not to tell anyone about their relationship. It isn't that either of them is ashamed, but they aren't ready yet for other people to know.

Rachel's silence, predictably, doesn't last very long and two days later Kurt gets a phone call from his very confused father. Somewhere communication has failed – Kurt suspects it has something to do with Finn – and he has to explain to his father that he isn't dating a guy in a dress and that, even though he has a girlfriend, he's still gay.

The conversation takes longer than Kurt thought it would and two hours later he's still talking to his dad. His father seems to get that Chantal is a girl, even if her body is different and now he's going on about her past. Kurt gets that his father doesn't want him to get hurt, but he's old enough to live on his own and have a job, so he's old enough to decide whom to date. His father obviously doesn't agree, but he's willing to give Chantal a chance and that's enough for Kurt. He even tells Kurt to invite Chantal over for Christmas, if she isn't busy with her own family. It's a small victory, but it's big enough to leave a smile on Kurt's face for the rest of the day.


End file.
